Dawn of the Dark Times
by TimeLordBud
Summary: A story told between two of the Doctor's regeneration's, The Doctor is summoned by an old friend to carry out one last request and in turn begins a series of events that leads him to a new companion, a fallen order and the path to a terrible secret
1. Prolouge: The Eighth Doctor

**Doctor Who/ Star Wars : Dawn of the Dark Times**

**Prologue :**

** Coruscant, **_**a long time ago.**_

"So where are we again Doctor?" Josie Day asked the Doctor as she emerged from the TARDIS close on his heels. She saw they had arrived in a vast hallway, the carpet was painted with brown orange and tan colors. There was a slight chill in the air, so cold that she briefly thought about rushing back inside the TARDIS to grab a sweater. She dismissed the thought quickly when she realized who she was with and anticipated running at any moment now.

"We're on Coruscant Josie in the heart of the Republic. More specifically the Jedi Temple. Here Josie resides the Jedi Knights, guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, and not bad at basket weaving!" he joked to ease her apprehensions.

She noticed quicker than usual the two stuck out more than usual in the large temple. From time to time she would see people and aliens in all shapes and sizes move about. What they all seemed to have in common is they all dressed the same or a variation of the same outfit. Long brown robes over a tan or sand tunic with shin length brown boots. A stark contrast to The Doctor's green velvet overcoat with a blue ascot around his neck and grey boots or her teal and purple colored hair with a grey shorts, and grey vest over a short sleeve button up white shirt.

"It's so quiet….."Josie noted as she sound of silence was sometimes interrupted by the sounds of chattering or the sounds of traffic from outside.

"So why did we come here Doctor?" She asked as a tinge of agoraphobia kicked in whenever she saw how high the ceilings were.

"We're here Josie, at the behest of an old friend. "The Doctor said as no sooner than he did were they approached by two of the dark robed adolescent. They were carrying long grey pikes as they walked together as they were patrolling.

"What are you two doing here?" The female of the two asked "Civilians have no business inside the Jedi Temple!"

"Especially this far up!" The male already holding his pike in a threatening manner

"Relax! Relax!" The Doctor said in a calm manner with his hands up in a non threatening posture. " Look I understand you are on guard duty! But I assure you we're not intruders .He said as he pulled out his psychic paper. "See? We're here on behalf of the senate!"

Both young Jedi's eyes squinted at the paper and ginighted their Force Pikes as the end buzzed with blue electric energy " No you're not! That paper's blank!"

"Why do you even carry that around?" nagged Josie" you just got it and it's gotten us into more trouble than we're used too!"

"One day this psychic paper will come in handy!" hissed the Doctor as he turned his attention back to the Jedi adolescents. "Of course this paper wouldn't work on Force sensitives!"

The Doctor's mind began to think quickly what he could say next to placate the situation and put the younglings at ease , but he didn't have to before a voice called out behind them.

"Padawans, stand down. They are with me…" said an elder Jedi Master, his face was gruff with a faded sandy beard and short cut hair. That was mostly grey than sandy . His mere presence to the young Jedi was enough to disarm their guarded attitude. .

Quickly they shut off their pikes and bowed their heads in reverence "Forgive us Master Armani Th'all!"

"Good work Padawans,continue with your duties and don't forget today is Garabee pudding day in the mess!" He said as he led the Doctor and Josie to his personal chambers.

As soon as the doors to his chamber slide close he greeted The Doctor in a warm hug

" Theta Sigma! Oh wait, it's The Doctor now is it?" He laughed "You;ve come at last!, thank you!"

"Krinos!" The Doctor greeted back " I had been meaning to answer your message for some time now but got sidetracked like I usually do!"

"Last time I heard about you , you had just assassinated the Lord President!" Krinos said in admiration to which Josie's eyes widen in quiet shock. "Which regeneration is this now?"

"Seventh!" The Doctor replied.

"Goodness me! There are eight of you now!" Krinos said " Mind you the last time I saw you , you did not look this boyish!" Krinos said as he inspected the feature of the Eighth Doctor.

Krino then diverted his attention to Josie. " And who do we have here?" he said as he extended his hand in greeting.

"This Krinos is Josie Day, my travelling companion. "The Doctor introduced

"Josie this is Krinos, A Time Lord like I am, a former member of the High Council and we were also in the same house at the Academy. "

"I helped him squeak by on his second go around and even then he scored a 51%!" Krinos teased.

He looked Krinos up and down in his Jedi attire" So this is where you choose to retire after you left Gallifrey?" The Doctor asked.

"Well Chronitis chose Earth, so I decided on a place where I could live a life of peace and meditation, "Krinos said as he gazed out of his window to the vast horizon of endless buildings and flying transports of Coruscant.

"So you chose to live out your 13th and final regeneration at the Jedi Temple?" The Doctor asked incredulously. " I agree they are big on pace and meditations, but they are also fierce warriors!"

"The last time I saw you Doctor, you were in your second incarnation and on trial by the Time Lords, your sentence was exiled to Earth I believe. "Krinos recounted.

"Yes, "the Doctor remembered "Forced into a new body and into exile, it was a taxing time to say the least."

"Why a Jedi?" The Doctor asked " How did you even become a Jedi at that?"

"When you were exiled Doctor, you left the High Councils in endless debate on whether or not we should stay the course of our policy of non interference. Many on the High council were inspired by you, including me." Krinos admitted

"But you were the only one who actually did it" The Doctor deduced. "Came here and changed your name to Armani Th'all, nice touch…"

"I was nearing the end of my twelfth life, About to enter my final regeneration i decided if it was anytime to follow in your footsteps and fight the evil in this universe it would be now. I then decided to give up my seat on the council and and leave Gallifrey. Our fellow Time Lords were only too happy to let me leave as they squabble over which House gets my seat. As for how a Time Lord can be a Jedi? Well, I admit I am not attuned to the Force like most Jedi are but as a Time Lord, I can contribute in my own ways. Also doesn't hurt that I've known Grand Master Yoda since he was youngling!" Krinos winked.

The Doctor then walked toward an elongated statue of a hooded Jedi "And they even let you keep your TARDIS?"

"Even if they wanted to ask why I have a statue in my quarters, the perception filter is so strong that it's even invisible to Jedi senses.,which….." Krinos said as he could hear his TARDIS hum louder than usual and begin to make odd blips. "Is you TARDIS giving mine an…..update?"

Two TARDISes in the same building, of course they are going to gossip!" The Doctor mused.

"So why did you summon me Krinos?" The Doctor asked.

"I called you here Doctor to give you this." Krinos said as he produced a brass disc to The Doctor. The Doctor looked at it and Josie could tell from his changing demeanour that the disc filled him with dread.

"I don't want that Krinos! "The Doctor immediately objected " You are nowhere near your time! I refuse it!, you mean to tell me of all people on Gallifrey and the best you could do was me?"

"Doctor please!," Krinos begged "I wouldn't intrust this to anyone but you."

A long silence fell in the room before Josie snapped it "OK! I bite what is it!"

"This my dear child is a confession dial, it is considered the last will and testament of a Time Lord, It's a repository of all my memory and knowledge, to be uploaded to the Matrix on Gallifrey " Krinos explained

"And it is only to be given on the eve of the Time Lord's death." The Doctor said gravely."Which you are not doing anytime soon!"

"I know that you tepid old fool!" Krinos bit back "But we are Time Lords Doctor, and we are cursed with knowledge, and I foresee dark times coming, War…."

"Are you referring to the rumored conflict with the Daleks?" The Doctor asked?" How do you know about that? Do you receive communications?, newspaper clippings from Arcadia?, a time pigeon?" The Doctor mocked.

"Doctor,a good part of a Jedi's day is meditation, and if their attunement to the Force allows them to see the future, What do you think constant meditation does for a Time Lord?"

"I've seen it Doctor, it happens. A great Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks. And all of creation will be at stake."

"I will have nothing to do with that war, I never will!" The Doctor vowed.

"Yes Doctor I remember our oath, Never cruel, Nor cowardly" Krinos said " But when the war happens it will trickle down through time and space, it's poison affecting other systems, including this galaxy. I will do what I can, to the very end if I must."

Krinos then pushed forward his confession dial to the Doctor, "Which is why I need you to take this now!, If the dark times are coming that I fear then there are things that will happen that I don't want on this dial, things that must not be apart of the Matrix!

Krinos tightened his jaw as he feared he may have revealed too much to The Doctor and before The Doctor could inquire Krino's door opened.

Through the door emerged a 13 year old girl dressed in Jedi robes, she had chest length brown hair and a round nose with hazel eyes. And in front of her left ear was a rat tail of braided hair.

"Master Th'all?" She asked slowly as she noticed the Doctor and Josie " Lightsaber training was over a half hour ago, and you left…."

"Ah yes, I'm sorry Qui-Zell, "Krinos apologized " Doctor , I would like to introduce you to my new Padawan Learner, Qui-Zell D'hanna."

"Qui-Zell this is an old friend of mine and his companion, The Doctor and Josie"

Qui-Zell gave a polite wave, "Hello there…."

"So you're training Jedi now?" The Doctor judged

"I have trained a Jedi or two to knighthood thank you very much!" Krinos said in an agitated tone. " I took Qui-Zell under my tutelage before she could be reassigned to the Agriculture Corps. She would do more good as a Jedi Knight than a farmer…"

"You know I find it's kinder to call them companions.." The Doctor said whimsically

"My friends were just leaving Qui-Zell, would be so kind as to guide them back to the west corridor? And then return to me for today's lessons "Krinos instructed his Padwan, He then pressed the dial into The Doctor's hands " If you were ever my friend, I beg you to take this…"

The Doctor with advent resolve took the dial and put it into his coat pocket, I do it on the condition that we will finish this conversation at a later date, and I'll collect on that promise…."

"Till we meet again Sigma,"Kinos nodded as he saw The Doctor and Josie depart his quarters.

Qui-Zell led The Doctor and Josie back the way they came, The Doctor noted that she stayed silent for a girl of her age, then he reminded himself that she was no ordinary child, and if any conversation were to be made he had to start it.

"So what do you think of your new master?" The Doctor asked.

"I am forever grateful to Master Th'all, Qui-Zell said " Had it not been for him I would not be training as a full Jedi Knight"

"Why do you want to be a Jedi so bad?" Josie asked "Where's your family?"

"I never knew my family, I was recruited when I was an infant and this life is all I know, It was the will of the Force that I am sensitive to it. And I want to serve the republic, to keep peace in the galaxy.

"Yes, that's nobel and all but what do you want from this life Qui-Zell? You're still a child, have you no friends to run out and play?" The Doctor asked.

Qui-Zell arched her eyebrows at the two, "Adventure and excitement? Jedi do not seek these things out, "

As they turned the corner Qui-Zell was nearly run over by another Jedi youngling, this one was smaller and obviously a year or two younger than her, She was thin framed and had dirty blonde hair that was tied in a bun and like Qu-Zl she also had a Padawan braid. She had blue eyes that sat with a face with tiny freckles.

"Blaster bolts!" she exclaimed as she took the brunt of the blow and fell on her back.

"Kaiya!" Qui-Zell scolded " You know there is no running in the temple!"

"I'm sorry Qui-Zell!" Kaiya said as she stood up dusting herself off, " My master gave me permission to attend today's lesson with Master Th'all, I rushed to make sure I didn't miss it."

"As far as friends you were asking about Doctor , this is one of them, she is from my clan, Kaiya Sunriser. Kaiya these are friends of my master, The Doctor and Josie.

'Well, aren't you adorable ..."The Doctor smile as he reached out and took her hand, Immediately Kaiya grew silent, and jerked her hand away as if she touched lava. She looked at the Doctor in what he could only describe as confusion and disgust.

The Doctor took note of Kaiya's reaction, and dismissed it, 'well I can see we must be off now, Good luck with your training Qui-Zell and Kaiya, come along Josie." He said as he led Josie back to the TARDIS.

"What was that about Kaiya!" Qui-Zell scolded her younger friend

Kaiya shook her head as whatever came over her left, "I-I don't know Qui-Zell, I-I think I felt a tremor in the Force.

"Come with me then, We need meditation before we begin any lesson with my master!" Qui-Zell said as she led Kaiya by the hand. As they walked away Kaiya saw The Doctor and Josie enter inside a peculiar blue box, Dismissing at first she turned away and then heard the mechanical sound of the TARDIS taking off, Kaiya turned her head to see the box was no longer there….

**Next Time: A fallen order, a republic broken in two, a hunted Jedi, and the Tenth Doctor….**


	2. Chapter 1: Qui-Zell

Doctor Who/ Star Wars : Dawn of the Dark Times

Chapter 1 : Qui-Zell

Coruscant

Rain trickled down on the streets of Coruscant, the citywide planet has its own share of weather, but it seemed like more parts got rain than the others. This day in particular it rained heavily on the area outside of the Jedi Temple. It was as if the rain were tears and something was in mourning. The rain fell on the now still Temple, for not more than 72 hours ago it was the heart of the Jedi Order, bristling with Jedi knights and younglings alike. Now under the dark grey sky and falling rain, troopers clad in white armor dragged the bodies of fallen Jedi out of the burned out husk of the Jedi temple. The dragged out any and all bodies of the Jedi that were laid to waste by the guns of the Republic clone troopers. In the blink of an eye the end of the three year Clone Wars had reached its climax and with it the Jedi Order, victims of Order 66.

Qui-Zell D'hana had reached the rank of Jedi Knight at the age of 19, She was promoted quicker than usual thanks to the Clone Wars, The Jedi Order needed more Jedi on the battlefield, and after a fierce battle on Concord Dawn that saw the death of her master Armani Th'all, Qui-Zell was returned to Coruscant to be knighted as a full Jedi knight. It was a short lived stint as Qui-Zell was caught at the Temple when Anakin Skywalker led The 101st to exterminate every Jedi there, and not only did the purge happened at the temple, it happened all over the galaxy when Clone Troopers turned on their Jedi commanders. Few Jedi survived, and those that did survive faced now the great Jedi Purge.

In Qui-Zell's final moments that flashed in her mind she saw her and her clan of younglings, She felt the anxiety of not being selected by a Jedi Master to undergo Padawan training, to the joy of being selected by Master Th'all. She then flashed to moments of learning from Master Thrall and learning that he was far more than just a Jedi Knight. She remember leaving for the first battle of the Clone Wars by his side. And his willingness to remain chipper behind a facade of pain and guilt. A horrible explosion and then darkness, She remembered waking up from surgery with him weakly standing over her smiling, reassuring her she would live. Her mind then flashed to him growing weak so weak by the day, until at last the war caught up to him. She held him as he died, and like a true Jedi he vanished to be one with the Force. Then came the the wonderful morning followed by the most horrible night,. Bits and flashes of war and smoke as she felt pain from being shot by clone troopers and then darkness.

Qui-Zell then gasped awake as rain water trickled down and fell on her face, She felt like she was being held down against her will, it was then her senses came to and she saw an opening through tiny cracks of light, moving and grunting she struggled to the surface till at least she found air. It was then much to her horror she saw what was holding her down, it was bodies upon the bodies of dead Jedi all around her. She stifled a scream with her mouth as the stench of the dead hit her nostrils. She then freed herself and tumbled what seemed like forever on the pile of corpses till she felt pavement, She was wet and covered in stinking stick decayed blood. She wanted to get up but a tremor in the Force told her to stay quiet as she heard the voices of clone troopers around her.

"Put the rest of the bodies on the pile, as long as there's this rain we can't burn any of them. " She heard a trooper say.

"We'll wait till morning when the rain lets up and we'll bring in the flame troopers."

"Roger that.

She waited until the voices fell silent before she pulled herself to a sitting position, her chest was on fire as her entire body ached. Still she found the will to crawl during the dark of night. She crawled until she could crawl no more, exhausted she fell on her back, the rain finally stopped. She breathed hard and finally broke down crying. Crying, something so simple and human that she would be harshly reprimand at the Temple if she were ever caught by any Temple instructor or Master. But it was something that her Master allowed, encouraged even.

"Qui-Zell, if we never acknowledge our feelings, we can never control them. " She remembered her Master say.

"Jeeeedi? Yus em Jeeeedi?" Qui-zell heard a voice call out to her.

She looked up to see a Rodarian kneeling to her, he spoke very minimal basic "Yeeeeees Eees um Jeeedi!, Steeey here' jeeeedi! Junpai heeeeelp yu!" He said as he got up and ran off.

As soon as the Rodiaran sped off , Qui-Zell felt a massive tremor in the Force that was screaming to her danger was on its way. By sheer instincts she reached into one of her pouched on her belt and pulled out her Master's old signet ring. It was small and grey but had an old circular symbol on didn't know much of it's history only what her master did to it, to keep her safe.

"Qui-Zell" She remembered his words " You must hold on to this ring and never lose it, I fixed it so it will hide you as long as you don't draw attention to yourself!"

She slipped the ring on her finger just as the rodarian turned the corner with several clone troopers in tow.

"See! Junpai bring yuuu jeeeedi!, junpai geeet rewaaaard now?" She announced proudly.

The Clones looked around to see an empty alleyway, The perception filter on the signet ring did it's job.

"There's no Jedi here! It's a violation to make a false report to republic troopers, you're coming with us!" The leader proclaimed as the troopers dragged the Rodarian away. Qui-Zell summoned all of her strength as she stood up leaning against the wall for support she made her way as far away from the temple as she could.

Far away but not so far away near the industrial area called CoCo town, sat Dex's Diner, it was a diner famous for home cooked meals, the best nerf burgers in the inner core planets and thanks to The Doctor, cupcakes with edible ball bearings. Inside sat the owner and head cook, Dex jettster, a four armed male Besalisk. The mood was somber in the diner as he saw the holoreports over and over again as reports of the traitorous Jedi and the reforming of the Republic into the Galactic Empire filled the day's news. While many celebrated, many wept and Dex was one of them. For he knew there was very little chance he would ever see any of his Jedi friends ever again.

He rubbed his face with one of his big hands as he just finished an order for the only table in the diner. It was then he heard the familiar noise , a noise of a mechanical grinding that for a brief moment stopped his heart and then sparked a tiny bit of hope. It was a tiny bit that was rewarded by The Doctor bursting through the door

"Dexter!" He exclaimed excitedly" oooh! Look at you ! come here you big fantastic four armed Nerf herder you!" The Tenth Doctor said as he quickly hugged his friend.

"Hopefully you have a fresh batch of cupcakes ready cause I have had quite the time let me tell you, between running with Tesla from Cyberman to naming a planet Spot, I could really go for some something to eat!"

It was then that the Doctor noticed something was wrong with Dex, as dex stayed quiet, only weeping softly. A weep that was mix of profound joy and crushing grief.

Dex only looked at the holomonitor and The Doctor followed gaze. He realized when in Coruscant he arrived, he arrived too late. Too late to do anything about the fixed point in time, the time where the light of the Jedi were snuffed out and a blanket of darkness had now fallen over the galaxy.

"Where were you ?" he said sadly "You could have done something!"

"Im sorry, I'm so sorry " he began, "Time is all wibbly wobbly, but listen dex, I'm here now. And I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your employees.

"I'm not worried about me Doctor!" Dex snapped, " T-they killed all the Jedi, they're gone…...my friends who are Jedi are gone."

"Now you know that's not true, "the Doctor said secretly lying to himself if anything, for The Doctor also knew the pain of losing his people The Time Lords to The Last Great Time War. Something he had not yet gotten over, but he knew he had to help Dex move through his grief.

"Then find one, Doctor, find one for me and keep them safe, take them far away someplace safe while they can grow again!" Dex said through tears " Give me a sign that these dark days will be worth it….."

The Doctor after a quick bite left Dex's diner, he knew the first place he had to go to, and luckily for him it was a quick transport away. He soon found himself standing before the ruined Jedi Temple, The Doctor tightened his jaw and suppressed his rage. He knew this was a fixed point in time, and there was very little if anything that he could do. Still he remembered this was the last place he saw his old friend Krinos. And if there was any clue as to his whereabouts or his fate it would be here. Walking out the structure the echoes of the prophecy told the Doctor began to ring in mind.

"Your song is ending Doctor,It is returning , it is returning through the dark. He will knock four times "

Words that foretold of his death, words that filled him with a great dread. Like the dark sky above him so did hang the Tenth Doctor's future. But the Doctor wasn't dying today, and he pretty sure tomorrow wasn't looking good either. Almost as soon as he made it to the steps of the great entrance, he was stopped by Clone Troopers.

"This is off limits, can we help you sir?" The lead trooper clad in white armor with blue stripes asked, as three more of his cadre formed beside him. The Doctor quickly pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the troopers.

"I'm hereby decree of The Emperor himself, I am tasked with retrieving something from inside, and no questions asked….." He said sternly

"Yes Sir! You will not be disturbed." The lead trooper said as he saw the official stamp of Emperor Palpatine himself.

The Doctor walked into the darkened halls of the temple, the stench of death hung in the air as from the echoes of the halls he could hear and feel the fire and madness of three days ago. He saw jedi being cut down from all sides, an attack that was unprovoked, unpredictable. And unstoppable. The Doctor made his way to the private chamber of Jedi Master Armani Th'aal or as he knew him Krinos. The Doctor opened the door with his sonic screwdriver and entered the darkened quarters.

"Well ol Krinos, for starters your TARDIS is gone, so maybe that's on some hope and comfort." He muttered as he scanned the room . Suddenly his sonic caught a blip, something was not as it seemed.

The source of the signal emanated from the wall where Krino's bed was, the Doctor took hold of is and slide the bed to the side where he could get a better look at the wall.

"Hello now, what do we have here?" He said as he put on his specs and examined a tiny "crack" in the wall , only this was nor ordinary crack. It was as it two parts of time and space that pressed against each other that should not have . " A time field?"

"Let's see what happens when I make a tiny adjustment and do this!" He said as he aimed his sonic at the crack, the crack glowed and then opened slightly enough for him to get his hand through.

"There's something in there all right if I can just…." He grunted as he closed his hand around the object and pulled it through. As soon as he did he blew on the smoking object.

"It's a holodisk…."The Doctor observed as he clicked the button on the side and from within came a holographic image of Krinos.

"Doctor," He began " If you are seeing this then I am most certainly dead, The last time I saw you was in this very room and shortly after you left, I felt the Time War begin. The Jedi here felt it but could not comprehend the scale of what was happening, for their sakes I spared them the knowledge of the war for they could do nothing about it, but what I told you came to pass.. The war trickled down and started a chain of events that threaten the very existence of the Jedi and peace to this galaxy. The Clone Wars started when hundreds of systems broke away from the Republic, to combat this the Jedi were given a clone Army to fight the separatists. Many Jedi refused to fight and left the order altogether. I would have but I had my Padawan to train. I would not abandon her at this time, If you see this Doctor you must find her, She is alive i've foreseen her survive the war, but she won't for very long if you don't find has my signet ring, that I have fitted with a perception filter, She will be on Coruscant still, hopefully. I am growing very weak Doctor, this war had taken a toll on me, as I'm sure the Time War had taken a toll on you. Take care , I will always value our friendship. "

With that, the message ended. The Doctor pocketed the hoodisk as he stood up.

"Krinos ol boy what did you do?" The Doctor muttered.

Elsewhere Qui-Zell moved through the streets of Coruscant, she didn't dare speak a word and found if she stuck to the shadows, The perception filter of the ring did its work and kept her hidden. Through her pain she could feel she was hungry, oh so hungry. She stood from a food stand for what seemed like hours. She was in an internal struggle against herself. She could take the food she needed, but Jedi don't steal. She was a Jedi Knight now she would not let her first act to be that of theft. Qui-Zell came to the dark conclusion that she may very well be the last of her kind. So what was left of the order but her? She had to survive she needed to survive.

Weaving between the crowd and close to the fruit stand Qui-Zell took three food boxes. She moved back to a hidden alley nd tore into one of the boxes, she ate whatever was in it, She wasn't picky. As she ate, something out of the corner of her eye got her attention, it was two little street urchins. They were humanoid with pinkish-grey skin. The older male was the obvious caretaker of the younger female. They within the remains of huge plasteel crate. They were soaked from the rain and shivering. Seeing them brought back memories of Kaiya, Qui-Zell sighed as she thought of her only true friend from the temple. She was two years younger than Qui-Zell and always needed looking after. Kaiya was at best "clumsy" in the Force. She made due in her training and just squeaked by. In Qui-Zell's and many Jedi's eyes Kaiya would be very capable had she just pushed herself and applied her teachings. Kaiya if anything was compassionate and deeply cared for anyone. Even now Qui-Zell could hear Kaiya's urging..

"Give them the other two boxes Quizy! You can get more, they cant!"

Swallowing the last bit of Garabbe fruit, Qui-Zell tossed the remaining two boxes of food to the orphans. They looked around startled and then quickly snatched up the meals, maybe the first they've had in a long time. Qui-zell's tactical thinking took over as she got up and quickly left the area. She couldn't take any chances of being exposed, She had to find out what happened and from there she could plan her next move.

The Doctor returned to his TARDIS and began working on a device that would help him track down Qui-Zell's perception filter signals. He worked feverishly at his work table assembling various bits of machinery and circuit boards to an old PS4 controller. He took the reading of the residual energy of Krinos's TARDIS coupled with the circuit that worked as an anti-perception filter. In the end he had a bulky contraption made with various blinking lights and spinning door knob and it went "DING".

"Ah ha! There you are!" The Doctor explained as he quickly found the signal he was looking for, pulling the levers on the TARDIS console the column moved up and down and the Doctor made a quick jump across Coruscant to the nearest point to where the perception filter signal was, Little did the Doctor know that as soon as he landed, he now was racing against the clock as in order for his perception filter locator device to work, it had to nullify the perception filter of the device he was seeking. And Qui-Zell found this out almost immediately.

"JEDI! HALT!" Qui-Zell heard from behind as a massive tremor in the force hit her as she barely dodged blaster bolt fire. She immediately took off in the opposite direction and down the busy street, she dared not ignite her lightsaber for that would call on more Clone troopers and accidentally kill an innocent bystander should she deflect any blaster fire. Qui-Zell opted to run and run as fast as she could. The more she ran the more she found she was being fired upon. The Clone troopers called in reinforcements and surrendering wasn't an turned down one street to see a transport with Clone Trooper piling out of it blocking on end, She stopped for a second that caused a blaster bolt to hit her upper arm, She cried out in pain and turned down another street before three or four more bolts connected with her back and legs throwing her to the ground , Summoning all of her strength to call upon the Force she hoisted herself up and continued to run down a dead end alleyway,

"hurry ! give me a grenade!" A clone trooper called out as a squad of six formed at the entrance, over Qui-Zell's head she could feel and hear the buzzing of a grenade lobbed in her direction,

"Oh not good.." She said as the grenade exploded behind her, the force throwing bouncing her against the wall and into the other. She landed on her back with a hard thud. She gasped and coughed to regain her breath. Everything was hazy and fuzzy and all she felt was numbness all over her body, She looked up to see Clone Troopers closing in on her.

"I'm sorry Master Th'aal, I failed you, Kaiya I love you…"Qui-Zell whispered, and resolved to her fate, She held on and fought for as long as she could, but maybe it was the will of the Force that Jedi order came to an end, maybe it was the will of the Force Kaiya was the last Padawan for Master Armani Th'aal, maybe it was the will of the Force that Qui-Zell met her end now. And Qui-Zell was at peace with that, but soon she realized this was line of thinking was something you should never, ever tell to The Doctor.

Before the inevitable could happen a gust of wind suddenly picked up within the dead end it was strong enough that it causes everyone to pause. Then from behind Qui-Zell she noticed a bright light began to form and then the light began to take shape in tor the form of a large blue box and from the sign she made out the words "POLICE BOX" Accompanying the light was a mechanical vwworping sound. The box then took solid shape and from within emerge a thin man wearing a brown suit with white stripes and he wore on his face a thick pair of glasses.

"Hello boys!" He said "looks like I'm interrupting!, please feel free to point a gun at me!" he grinned.

"You are interfering in Galactic Empire business! "The Clone trooper warned.

"Substandard rifles substandards armor, yup you are definitely cut from the same fabric…"The Doctor observed.

"You need to leave now!…" The Clone leader warned

"Oh shut up already!" The Doctor said " You're just like Sontarans only they are more entertaining at a party! He walked forward with his sonic screwdriver in his hand at the ready.

"Cause you see this is the start of the Galactic Empire, which means it's the end of the Clone Wars "The Doctor explained buying more time than he needed "So when you've been fighting a three year war and i imagine you're fifth or sixth generation clone which means you're a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy…"

"LAST WARNING!" The Trooper demanded

"So that means i wager to bet you're hearing isn't what it used to be!" with that the Doctor activated his sonic and amplified all sound in the troopers helmets to extreme levels, they all cried out in pain as they held their heads. The Doctor kicked it up a notch up increasing the frequency of his sonic to overload the energy chamber in their rifles, Simultaneously all of the troopers rifles exploded as they were thrown to the ground.

"Up and at em Qui-Zell, let's go!" The Doctor ordered as he dragged her into the TARDIS just as a fresh batch of clone troopers entered the alleyway. Qui-Zell could feel herself being dragged to someplace indoors, She squinted as her eyesight sharpened and she saw she was inside an enormous room that made a humming sound all round her like breathing, She looked to see her rescuer run to the center column flip a few switches and heard a loud locking sound emanate from the door.

"Relax, Qui-Zel Dh'anna" The Doctor said kneeling over her and examining her with his sonic " I'm the friend of your master, believe it or not we met a very long time ago…."

"W-who are you?" She asked

"My name is The Doctor, " He introduced " Can you stand? Let's get you to the sick bay "

As he helped her up she could hear a banging come from the wooden door, a naging that was increasing by the second.

"Won't they break in soon?" Qui-Zell asked weakly

"Nah! The assembled hordes of Gengis Khan tried to break in and they gave up after a week!" He bragged.

He took her through the hallways of the TARDIS, Qui-zell realized that this place was much bigger than she imagined. .

"Are we still in that blue box?" She asked as The Doctor took her to the med bay in the TARDIS he laid her on the bed

"Yup, this is my TARDIS, Time Lord technology, bigger on the inside, but hold that thought and relax while I make our getaway!" he said leaving her.

The Doctor raced back to the console room and saw on the monitor the Clone trooper trying to fire upon the TARDIS and break down the doors in a desperate attempt to break in. The Doctor hit the intercom button and addressed the Troopers outside.

"You can stop that now, I can assure you , you won't get in. "He announced " best if you all just walk away and accept the fact that I have the last Jedi with, and she will be leaving with me….."

"In the name of the Galactic Empire and Emperor Palpatine I demand you hand over the Jedi fugitive to us!" the lead trooper demanded.

"Yeah, you see I have a problem doing what I'm told, tell you that I have a better idea…" The Doctor said now in full mocking fashion to the troopers. " Why don't you go back to your Emperor and tell him to look up The Doctor, and research my name and if anyone has been able to stop me! "

"Tell him to enjoy is victory because one day everything he holds dear will turn to ash, and it will be me who causes it!" The Doctor threatened as he launched the TARDIS and it began to dematerialize, the troopers blaster fire gradually fire through to the wall behind it as it disappeared leaving Coruscant behind.

Qui-Zell finally feeling safe enough to sleep, drifted off, but not before shedding a fear tears of relief, joy , guilt and sadness. As her tears fell across her face bore she entered into a deep sleep her final tear stopped on her cheek and then turned into gold sparkles as they floated away from her face….

NEXT TIME: The Doctor having rescued Qui-Zell helps her come to terms with what happened, determined to take her to a safe point in her galaxy's history the TARDIS strays off course to a series of events that takes Qui-Zell on her first adventure with The Doctor. "Just one trip, that's all"


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who/Star Wars : Dawn of the Dark Times

Chapter 2: The Tenth Doctor

It was a day all Padawans yearned for….

"Padawan D'hana, Step forward knell" commanded Master Mace Windu

Qui-Zell's heart skipped a beat as she walked to the Jedi Master and knelt. It was the final moments of her being a Padawan. She stood with a class of 29 other graduates. She closed eyes as she saw her long brown Padawan braid hang in front of her.

"Qui-Zell D'hana, By the right of the council, By the will of the Force, "He said as he lowered his green lightsaber blade over each of her shoulders and with one swoop. He cut off her Padawan braid. "Dub thee I do Jedi, Knight of the Republic.

Qui-Zell stood up not as a Padawan but now as a Jedi Knight. She saw in a half circle before her the other members of the council with their lightsabers ignited before them, in a salute of congratulations and respect. She bowed her head and walked away to make way for the next graduate. She looked off to the side and saw the rest of the Padawans Master's and felt a tinge of sadness that her own was not there. In fact her Master, Jedi Master Armani Th'aal died a few days before at the Battle of Concord Dawn. It was a fierce battle that ended when Master Th'aal and Qui-zell with their Republic force repelled an oncoming invasion of Separatists. After the final blaster fired Master Th'aal collapsed in exhaustion, Qui-Zell held her master as he died . She did her best to smile as tears fell from her eyes onto his face. If her face was the last thing he was to see that she wanted to have a smile. It was soon after that Qui-Zell received a summons back to Coruscant to be knighted immediately. Qui-Zell exited the Chamber in silence to a crowd of other Jedi and Padawans who clapped their congratulations.

"Qui-Zell!" She heard Kaiya's voice excitedly cry out "Qui-Zell! Qui-Zell!"

She could see her Padawan fried racing to hug her with a wide smile on her face, then her image began to fade into a bright light as she opened her eyes to other bright lights that soon receded into the face of The Doctor standing over her, shaking her gently awake.

"Qui-Zell! , Qui-Zell!" He called out "Oi! Wakey wakey!"

Qui-Zell yawned and stretched out on the bed, She saw that she was no longer dreaming and somehow against all odds, she was still alive. She was in the company of this strange man called The Doctor. She sat up and breathed to take it all in, she noticed something first and foremost.

"I-I I'm no longer in pain….." She noted.

"Nope, you've been asleep for hours now, had to let you rest so the nanogenes could repair you on a cellular level. Granted with all the injuries you accrue it's a miracle you're still alive! Still it's easy to see why you survived for as long as you did on streets full of Clone Troopers. " He said as he took her hand and examined the signet ring.

"Yes, somehow it kept me hidden." Qui-Zell mentioned "It's the only thing I have left now of my Master." She touched the ring gingerly

"Yes, The symbol is the Seal of Rassilon that's the official ring of a member of the High Council of the Time Lords " The Doctor observed " Very clever of him to infuse it with a perception filter!"

Qui-Zell blinked as what The Doctor just said, He smiled slyly as he recognized that look all too well. She was going to need explaining

"Perception filter," He began " It a telepathic effect of misdirecting the attention of anyone or anything bearing it. Rendering them almost unnoticeable. Krinos really knew what he was doing, that old chap."

"Kinos? You mean Master Th'aal?" Qui-Zell asked.

"Well you knew him as Master Th'aal, I knew him as Krinos. "The Doctor explained and then his note changed " What happened to him?"

Qui-Zell sighed " He…..died, a few days ago. I-I'm sorry."

The Doctor nodded slowly as he was reminded again that he was now the last of his people. He breathed out slowly "yeah…"

"His last wish was for me to find you and make sure you survived " The Doctor said "Which brings me to… well sorry but you rather reek Qui-Zell." The Doctor held his nose as he referenced to Qui-Zell's dirty and blood stained clothes. She herself had not bathed in over four days.

"Tell you what, why don't you freshen up, find some spare clothes from the wardrobe and get something to eat. Then we can talk more." The Doctor offered as he helped off the bed.

The Doctor took Qui-Zell around the TARDIS and showed to all the necessary places where she could bathe, get her clothes washed and find something to eat. A few hours later the Jedi rejoined The Doctor in the console room, She blinked as she entered to see the center control panel, with its various levers, switches and buttons.

The Doctor sensed her arrival, "So Qui-Zell, why don't you have a seat on the cushions while I place her on cruise. " He turned to see she had chosen a simple outfit. A burgundy red shirt underneath a pair of tan overall shorts. She chose to wear suede boots and to finish the outfit a forest green oversized hoodie.

"Thank you for the clothes Doctor, " She said taking a seat " Is this a ship?"

"Yes Quizy, " he grinned " While you are inside here, you are safe. You will always be safe.."

"Th'aal mentioned his people and his home planet of Gallifrey but not very much" She explained " I had no idea you all were capable of this…." She said taking in her surroundings.

"Well, Quizy , The way I see it, Master Th'aal wanted to make sure you were safe, and as far as I can tell I've done my part. So, where can I take you? All of time and Space you're choosing, as long as it falls in certain guidelines" The Doctor said typing in some calculations on the console.

"What do you mean, Guidelines ?" Qui-Zell asked

"I can take you anywhere as long as it isn't within your past timeline. "The Doctor explained. I can take you forward to a time where the Galactic Empire reign ends and trust me it will, or I can take to a whole new planet to start over, make a new life for yourself. "

"You mean I can't go to the past and prevent the slaughter of my people and stop the growing darkness in the Republic?" She said with a growing rage within her.

"It's a fixed point in time, "The Doctor said sternly " It can't be changed.'

"Fixed point?" She said in a raised voice, " Who are you to decide that?"

"A Time Lord, " The Doctor said " Keeper of the laws of time and space! Everything has its time Qui-Zell, and everything must end. But from that new beginnings arise. It's the natural order of the Universe. I know that's not what you want to hear.."

"How do you know!" She yelled, " my people are gone! Snuffed out. I am the last of my kind!"

"And so am I!" The Doctor growled " My people fought a war, The Last Great Time War against a race called the Daleks. More evil than any Sith you could ever imagine. They fought for all of creation and they lost. And I had to end it!, I had to stop everyone…"

"If I could go back and stop that then I would….."His voice broke "But I can't."

"What am I to do then?" She asked sadly

"Master Th'aal would want you to live your life, to have a choice, start a family or use your knowledge to help others. "The Doctor reasoned " You have a chance to start over. "

Qui-Zell wrapped her hoodie tighter around her body as she shivered

"It's cold in here, I mean really could you raise the heat a little?" She requested

"What? Oh yes, sorry" The Doctor said as he flipped a switch to raise the internal temperature. "I have a lower body temperature so the cold doesn't bother me. That's funny you should say that because that's the first thing my companions would complain about. "

Qui-Zell then remembered the first time she met the Doctor, he had with him a travelling companion. The teal hair colored girl Josie.

"That's right, you had a travelling companion "Qui-zell said " Well, could I travel with you for a bit? While I decide of course. "

The Doctor shook his head with a slight grin, he knew what she was trying to do."Sorry, Qui-Zell. I travel alone now. People that travel with me, they end up getting hurt ..."

Qui-Zell grew quiet, she could tell there was no reasoning with this Doctor " Then you decide for me " She said reverting her gaze from The Doctor's face " I would give my fate to the will of the Force, or your will,Whichever comes first "

"Now don't be that way "the Doctor said " I'm sure we can-"

Before the Doctor could finish speaking a burst of sparks flew from the console and the entire TARDIS lurched forward, The Doctor and Qui-Zell both were thrown to the ground as the TARDIS began to shake and vibrate, it was then rocked as it felt like it collided with a massive object. The Doctor hoisted himself up to the console and took the controls to desperately regain control of the TARDIS.

"Hang on Quizy!" The Doctor said " This sort of thing happens often! We just hit a bit of time vortex turbulence!"

Pulling some levers and switches and finally banging on the console with a rubber mallet, the TARDIS came to grinding halt "Now what was that! Eh? eh?" The Doctor said as he spoke to his TARDIS. He looked on his monitor to see that there was no readings on where or when they had landed, just they had landed. The Doctor continued to take reading and search for any information that he could find.

"That's odd, He muttered to himself, " According to the TARDIS we are stuck in a small pocket dimension!

"Is what you are trying to say is we aren't anywhere in any known galaxy?" qui-Zell asked,

"Exactly, now look at this!" The Doctor flipped on the monitor and showed an image of a planet surrounded by several of its moons, and all around it , it was surrounded by the darkness of space, no stars, no nearby planets not even a sun!

The Doctor let out a breath through his mouth and scratched the back of his head. He knew this situation all too well. His curiosity was now beginning to get the better of him , whatever was beyond those doors was something he had to see.

"Ok Qui-Zell, just one trip. That's all just one." He said as he led her to the door "Stay close to me and let me do all the talking!"

The door of the TARDIS opened and The Doctor and Qui-Zell exited. They could see they were in a darkened room, and from beyond the walls they could hear a slight booming, like a battle was waging.

"Ok Qui-Zell put those Jedi senses to work, tell me what you sense. " The Doctor ask her as if he were testing her.

Qui-Zell closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. Wherever they were she could still feel and hear it. It was all around her and she tapped into it. She stretched out with her feeling and could feel all the souls in the building. Many of them families hiding and clutching onto one another as they had just escaped horrors beyond description. It was an all too familiar feeling she had during the Clone Wars.

" I sense fear Doctor, " She said " There is a battle beyond these walls and there are innocents trying to hide. They are desperate Doctor, they need help "

"Now that's a word I never refuse " The Doctor said, " Cause I wager we arrived on a base , look at these walls, lots of blast damage, and low power"

They moved through the hallways as the sounds of the bombardment grew louder. They kept walking till at least they arrived at doors that were illuminated on the other side. They could hear frantic voices as well.

"Come in this is Fort Branther! Can anyone read me!" A female voice cried out. " We are under attack from the horde! We need help from the Kingdom! We have civilians and we won't last much longer!"

The Doctor and Qui-Zell entered a room where it's only occupant was a woman in black hair and in an olive drab green military uniform. She sat at communications station and was switching channels and repeating her message.

"I repeat this is Captain Zarn of Fort Branther I am trying to reach the Palace! We are under attack from the Horde! Please respond!"

"Hello! " The Doctor called out, " Here we are, reinforcements!"

The Captain looked behind her and saw the intruders, instinctively she rose up and pulled out her laser pistol and fired off a shot. As quickly as she shot left the pistol Qui-Zell outstretched her hand and used the Force to seize the bolt in mid air and hold the Captain in place. She stood frozen with a shocked look on her face .

"Blimey Qui-Zell!" The Doctor scolded " impressive, but you didn't have to do that!" He walked around the bolt to the Captain as Qui-Zell followed

"Doctor, she shot at us!" Qui-Zell defended herself " I didn't harm her!"

"True, but you have to understand that you only get one chance to make a first impression!" The Doctor explained " How are you going to gain trust if you pull something like that! On top of all that I am responsible for you." Qui-Zell blinked as she now felt like a pet from that comment.

They got in front of the Captain "You can let her go now…"The Doctor whispered.

"Oh," Qui-Zell said as she let loose her control over the Captain and the bolt, the bolt shot and hit the wall where The Doctor and Qui-Zell had previously stood.

"Now let's start over " The Doctor began " How can we help you?"

The Captain now freed adjusted herself " first off, WHO are you? And how did you get past the defenses to get in here?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Qui-Zell, as for the second question well that's not important, " He said as he put on is brainy specs and looked over the monitors "

"I see the cannons are offline, how long has that been? And how long do you think the defenses will last? " The Doctor asked as he took out his sonic and began to work at the computers. "

"They stopped working six months ago, this base was originally abandoned , I led my team to retrieve the survivors from the attack on are about 60 or so in the holds below!" She reported as the base of operations rocked again from a barrage of falling bombs. " If I can just send a distress call out I can reach the Palace, but it appears the communication relays are down.

The Doctor nodded as took in the gravity of situation, relays are down, defenses are cracking refugees are unprotected without way to defend themselves against enemies bent on slaughter. In other words, The Doctor, happy.

From the doors on the other side came two of the Captains underlings, they were a tall dark skinned male and a shorter feline female.

"Teven! Rags! " the Captain acknowledged " How are the refugees.

"There are wounded ma'am!" Rags reported " And quite frankly the volley of rockets isn't helping the situation. They want to know if we have a plan and I don't know what to tell them!

"Tell them that help has arrived! "The Doctor said " Ok here is what we are going to do, I will fix the communication towers and get these cannons back online, Qui-Zell I need you to follow these two back to the refugees and assist them in any way!"

"Yes Doctor!" Qui-Zell nodded

"Oh and Qui-Zell one more thing…"The Doctor said as he walked over to her, how close he got to Qui-Zell threw her off till she realized too late what he was doing.

Reaching behind her to get to her belt he confiscated her lightsaber. "This stays with me!"

"Doctor! Wait I need that!" Qui-Zell protested

"Not until I'm sure I can trust you with it, " The Doctor said, "I know the stories of the Jedi Knights, and I know the slippery slope to the Dark Side. Defend them, but no killing!" The Doctor then put the lightsaber into the pocket of his long brown coat.

Qui-Zell bit her lip and then her level headedness took over "Ok fine, fair enough. I don't have time to argue anyway. " She said as she spun on her heels and followed the two soldiers out of the room to the bunkers below. The Doctor slight smiled as he saw the Jedi who had undoubtedly been through a traumatic few years fighting in a war being taken of her weapon and ask to help other was maybe a little sting to her ego but also served as a gentle reminder who she was .

Qui-Zell had a small rage that had sprung up at the confiscation of her lightsaber by The Doctor. Who was he to tell her how and when she could use her lightsaber! She was a full Jedi Knight now and had previously fought in the Clone Wars. She's barely known him for a few days and here he was dictating what she should do like he was the Supreme Chancellor.

The trio came so a door where a large beam had fallen from the last bombardment, Teven frowned as she examined it.

"Oh man now this!, This hatch leads directly to the bunkers, we can go another way but it will take a bit longer, not sure what you can do-" The cat creature stopped as Qui-Zell outstretched her hand and seized the heavy beam with the Force and tossed aside as if it were a stick.

"I can do lots of things " The Jedi said, "Lead the way."

From outside the rockets fell on the base and the area surrounding it, the continuing volleys were meant to pound the base into oblivion and whoever was unfortunate to be left inside. The bombardment came from large grey ships that were positioned off the coast where the base lay. The ships flew a black banner with a red symbol of two demon like wings. They were known only as The Horde and their purpose was to conquer.

The large grey ships were manned by soldiers clad in black and grey armor with the same red wing symbol over their chest plates, on the upper deck observing the bombardment was the fleet commander, he was a green reptilian creature with webbed hands and a sucker like mouth. He was known as Commander Leech to his underlings, Cold blooded like his species He led the attack on the tiny village killing most of their inhabitants and no he chased the survivors to this tiny base which was by the seaside . Not only did he kill for sport he was also on a very specific mission.

"Commander Leech!" He heard a voice call behind him, turned to look to see two of his Horde soldiers with a prisoner bound and gagged with then. One jolted him in his side with his shock stick as the soldier fell to his knees.

"Goood!" He said with a slurping accent. " ungag him, I want to interrogate him!"

The Soldier ripped off his mouth gagged as the rebel fighter coughed and gagged, he too was dressed in the same green uniform as his Captain. His name Lancer, and he served with Captain Zarn as he and his squadmates desperately tried to defend Cressenda. When they were overrun Lancer stayed back to delay the advancing Horde while the Captain and the rest of her squad evacuated hat remaining villagers they could. Outmanned and outgunned it wasn't long before Lancer was captured. .

"You green filth!" he spat " You won't get anything from me! I won't talk!"

"Fool," Leech scoffed " I don't need you to talk when I can just take it from your mind!" With that Leech took his webbed hands and seized both sides of Lancers face. With a snarl Leech began to use his powers to drain the information from Lancer's mind. Lancer screamed as the pain overtook him and soon he fell limp on the deck , dead.

The Princess is with the survivors, He turned to his second in command another alien looking creature this time more hideous. This one was red skinned with large floppy ears and that had two extra legs attached to his standing legs. What stood out the most out of him was his large bulging yellow eyes.

"Mantanna," Leech called out" Take a squad and outflank them, use the drill machines to punch a hole in the rear of the base, slaughter everyone but bring me the Princess.."

"A-a-a-sssss you command L-l-lord L-l-leeech" He said in a very disturbing tone.

NEXT TIME: The Horde begin their siege as they attempt to crack the base like an egg, The Doctor struggles in a race against time to save the survivors as Qui-Zell begins to feel the pull of the Dark Side of the Force.


End file.
